


Gol-Cha Series

by horangibeom



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, still working on tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horangibeom/pseuds/horangibeom
Summary: Jibeom, lying comfortably on his cozy bed, receives a message from a curious Jaehyun."Kim Jibeom nawa. Need company get your lazy butt here at Nit Cafe asap or i'll burn all your sprite tees."Jibeom scrolls down further."stripe tees*"And further."Heh study for your TOEIC noob."





	1. Strike One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys I just wanted to say that BONGBEOM IS THE NEXT BIG THING okay you may proceed reading.

"Ya, you've had a girlfriend before?" a hint of seriousness is detected from Jaehyun's voice.  
"Huh? I'm—" Jibeom stutters, not knowing what to say to his closest friend. He pauses as sudden gush of memories unknowingly came to him. He remembered everything from before. He remembered how he sincerely loved someone only to be cheated on. She was pretty, but looks are indeed deceiving. He snaps back from reality and creases his forehead towards Jaehyun, who's also intently looking at him.  
"Why are you even asking?" Jibeom asks while slicing a piece of red velvet cake the both of them are sharing. He started to regret answering Jaehyun's call for company.  
"Why did you even bring me in this cafe at late hour anyway? I was expecting a "chips and karaoke house" kind of hangout you know."  
Jaehyun pretends not to hear his last question, for he was determined to squeeze some juicy gossip from this friend of his.  
"You never brought that up to us, not even to me. I'm kind of disappointed—"  
"Whoa slow down right there," Jibeom intrudes as he shoves a small piece of cake in Jaehyun's mouth.  
"Hey what was that for?" Jaehyun mumbles as he swallows the cake, which is actually too big for his petite mouth. Jibeom smiles at how adorable Jaehyun's cheeks are when stuffed. It reminds him of the squirrel he usually sees living in the tree near their dorm when he jogs with Jaehyun every morning. At one point he even named it BongBong, just to piss his friend but then to no avail, as Jaehyun, the kind angel that he is, actually likes it, and is even thinking of adopting it as their dorm pet which of course Seungmin, their other dormmate, will never allow. "I see no point mentioning it to any of you especially YOU. Besides it was along time ago. I was young and aggressive back then and i didn't know things."  
Jaehyun laughs at how defensive his friend suddenly turned into.  
"As much as i like the idea of you calling me special-" Jaehyun smirks and continues his words, "I just wanted to ask why you two broke up. Simple as that. No need to be prickly about it."  
"Okay you want answers? She had another man."  
Jaehyun groans in unamusement.  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah what were you expecting? what else could be the reason for breakups?"  
"Love fades you know. Maybe she started losing interest in you? maybe you were getting boring?"  
"Me? Boring? My closest friend calling me boring huh. Fine."  
Jibeom crosses his arms to impose annoyance to his friend, but also to cover up his upper body which is shivering from the cafe ventilation's cold breeze.  
Jaehyun notices it anyway and smiles at Jibeom's wit. He removes his jacket, stands up and loosely places the jacket on his friend's shoulders.  
"Who goes out late at night wearing a tank top anyway, you know it's going to be cold you idiot is it that much of a pain to change your clothes once in a while?"  
Jibeom brings out his phone and shows him his text message.  
"Kim Jibeom nawa. Need company get your lazy butt here at N*t Cafe asap or i'll burn all your sprite tees."  
Jibeom scrolls down further.  
"stripe tees*"  
And further.  
"Heh study for your TOEIC noob."  
"What were you saying again?" Jibeom rhetorically asks with a grin.  
"Fine. Keep the jacket you win."  
"Great. Now enough with the girlfriend talk—"  
Jaehyun also shoves the last piece of cake in Jibeom's mouth.  
"Now you get to pay."  
"YAA!! I already answered your lovecall and that should make up for it I ain't spending any money for you!"  
Jaehyun lets out a yawn in the middle of his friend's ranting. Jibeom knows he hasn't been getting enough sleep these past days because of his studies and late night practices.  
"Right. I'll pay this time. But JUST THIS ONCE."  
Jaehyun winks. But rather than a wink maybe its the drowsiness getting into him already. Jibeom was about to clap on his face to get Jaehyun back to his senses when a cafe staff walks toward their table carrying a heart-shaped gift box.  
"Hey there sirs."  
Both pay attention.  
"Umm..hello. We were just about to pay just in case-," Jibeom politely responds.  
"Oh it's not that Sir. We are currently having a promotional campaign and in line to this, please accept our Deluxe Cabernet Sauvignon Lovers Dougnuts. Thank you and we only hope the best for both of you."  
Jibeom's eyes widen upon hearing THAT word.  
"So-sorry for the misunderstanding but we're just friends r-really." Jibeom answers in embarrassment. He eyes Jaehyun to agree but he only got a funny stare from him eyes half closed and with an irksome smile.  
"Jerk."  
The staff responds," But a while ago you we're feeding each other and doing couple things, like smiling and—"  
A loud noise is suddenly heard from behind the cafe's counter which the staff had to attend to.  
"I'm really sorry sirs but I have to go now."  
The staff leaves in a rush, leaving both of them in shock, but mostly Jibeom since Jaehyun is still half-asleep.  
"C'mon let's go home we'll miss the bus." Jaehyun finally speaks in a soft crisp voice. The same voice that Jibeom always finds really attractive somehow, like it begs for attention and care and he simply couldn't help it.  
"Okay, get up no way i'm carrying you." Jibeom keeps his Busan man concept firmly stuck on the ground.  
"Not even after what happened a while back?"  
"Nothing happened. Jerk."  
"Hey that is not how you treat your lover so should you know." Jaehyun winks for the nth time.  
"Stop it already."  
Jibeom starts to feel his heart racing. Plenty of thoughts are running on his mind as they walk towards the bus stop. Who is Jibeom to Jaehyun anyway and most importantly, who is Jaehyun to him?  
Luckily they get to ride a bus immediately as soon as they arrived. There were no available spaces where they could seat by each other. It concerns Jibeom a lot since he can't afford to leave an "about to pass out" Jaehyun all by himself, although a 5 meter bus isn't even a distance to be worried about when he could just walk to him and wake him up later on when they arrive. Still, Jibeom has to be beside him no matter what, he tells himself maybe he really is a very precious friend to him. One passenger with an empty seat beside her saw their couple gift box as the two were walking towards the end seat of the bus, Jibeom's hand tightly holding Jaehyun's.  
She makes a "come here" gesture towards the two.  
"I see there aren't available seats for the both of you huh, i'll just take the seat at the back so you two cuties seat here."  
At this point Jibeom isn't bothered anymore. He's not even sure whether he actually hates what has been happening to the both of them tonight.  
"Thank you so much." Jaehyun says to the kind lady.  
Both finally get to seat and rest for a bit until of course they arrive to their dorm.  
"You know what, i just wanted to know things about your girlfriend so I texted you."  
"You're really a scam you know that? I'm not dating any girl anymore." Jibeom isn't sure if it's actually Jaehyun he's talking to or his subconscious. Either way, talking to Jaehyun made him feel so much at ease.  
"I don't want this night to end." Jibeom suddenly exclaims when he was supposed to only say it on his head, the Jidumb that he is. He looks over at Jaehyun, who's head is resting on his shoulders while holding the jacket on his hands, curious whether he heard what he had said.  
"Me too." Jaehyun claims.  
"I was just—" Jibeom protests but the other man interrupts.  
"Ya Kim Jibeom." He follows up.  
"What?" He replies as the Busan man trembles from Jaehyun's words. He's never been overwhelmed by someone before especially as he's usually the one who does the whole "intimidating other people" but Bong Jaehyun, that guy is different.  
"You said you're not going to date any girl anymore awhile back right? Jaehyun interrogates.  
"You were listening?Just sleep for a while now will you—"

"Wanna date me instead?"

Jibeom is at loss for words. At the same the he thinks- no, he believes he knows well the answer to his question.

"Jaehyun-ah"

"Jaehyun-ah are you asleep now?"

Jaehyun, at one crucial moment, finally falls asleep.

"Well, there's always tomorrow." Jibeom says.

He rests his head on top of Jaehyuns' for a while and spreads the jacket for the both of them to use as blanket. 

"But of course we got to get home first."


	2. Strike 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun wakes up from a good sleep only to deal with a MIA Jibeom, a teasing Bomin, a grumpy Seungmin and the rest of the members' annoying selves.

Jaehyun finally woke up from his long and well-deserved sleep. He doesn't feel like getting up though since he found quite peace and relaxation from the position he's currently at. He makes a few stretches and finally sits up. Luckily his height is enough not to hit his head on the top bunk's ceiling where Jibeom sleeps. He checks his watch and realizes how much he overslept. He doesn't even remember what happened last night, aside from the fact the he called for Jibeom's company.  
Jaehyun lies back down and starts shaking the bunk. "Jibeom-ah. Wake up, we're late for practice."  
No response.  
"Hyung went out for jogging just now. He's really in a good mood though. I've never seen him smile like that for a while now. He also said something about adopting a squirrel? He was carrying a small cage when he went out. Also hyung there is no practice today." Bomin, their other roommate, answers instead.  
Seungmin wakes up upon hearing the youngest's words.  
"What!? Ugh, squirrels have to live on trees just WHEN will he realize that?" He hurriedly rises and leaves a few more words, "I'll go get him. You guys are going to be the death of me seriously. By the way Jaehyun, YOU... are one sly friend ;-)" After making a deceitful gaze to Jaehyun, he finally goes out of the room not long before Bomin yells a request to his small roommate. "HYUNG BUY A HAMSTER INSTEAD!!!" He lets out a chuckle as he imagines his hyung's annoyed face while going out.  
Bomin took the opportunity to ask Jaehyun some questions.  
"Hyung, what happened last night? You were with Jibeom right? Did you do this?" Bomin makes a "drinking shots" gesture, something Jaehyun has to interrogate on the underaged kid later on for knowing such things.  
"What? Jibeom and I were in a cafe. After that i got sleepy I barely remember stuff." Jaehyun starts scratching behind his head, in hopes to remember what happened next.  
"You guys arrive late. It was almost 11 that time. But hyung, what REALLY happened last night?" Bomin asks, seemingly aware of something already but he wanted to hear it from his hyung.  
"That's it."  
"Really?" Bomin confirms in a very playful tone.  
"Why? Did he say something to you?"  
"Jibeom hyung was sleep-talking last night. I think i heard stuff I shouldn't have. You'll know it later once you go out anyway." Bomin mockingly covers his ears, trying to ridicule his hyung for apparently not knowing.  
"Ya you better tell me what he said!?" A dead-curious Jaehyun threatens the youngest.  
"Favors first. Pretty pleasee." Bomin pleads, a sign of desparation almost noticeable from his tone and expression.  
"Ugh I'll deal with you later. I have to wash first." Jaehyun walks out of their room and leaves Bomin all alone. He was dumbfounded by the responses Seungmin and Bomin has been giving to him, but he's not going to let it ruin his rest day.  
He was on his way to the bathroom for a refreshing shower when he sees a familiar gift box. That's when he remembered being mistaken as a Jibeom's couple by the staff and the girl passenger. He also remembered saying something to Jibeom before falling asleep.  
"Oh my god."  
He walks toward the gift box, and he sees some sticky notes clearly written and put by his hyungs and dongsaeng.  
"Congrats." -Jaeseok  
"I knew this would happen. I won the bet! " -Jangjun  
"I lost the bet." - Tag  
"Take care of Jibeom okay?" -Joochan  
"The donuts taste bad. Get a refund." -Donghyun  
"I agree with Donghyunie hyung >:-(" -Bomin  
The word has been spread. Inside the gift box are half-eaten donuts and another sticky note.

"Day 1 from now on :)" -Jibeom


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bomin has a problem, and Jaehyun is the only person he could run to for help at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of BongBom moment for yall~

Jaehyun come back from his shower all fresh, wearing casual clothes and with a piece of doughnut hanging on his mouth. "Congratulations hyung!!" Bomin mouths on Jaehyun. He thanks the youngest, though he can't help but notice his modestly downcast eyes. "Feeling blue today? Well the weather IS getting kind of gloomy." "Not that hyung." He lets out a sigh. Jaehyun has been emitting good vibes since this morning and is definitely willing to spread them to his members. Especially to Bomin who's seems heavily worried about something. "I'll help you." "Huh?" "You said you have a favor right? I'll help you." Bomin's eyes started tearing up. He spreads out his arms but stays from where he is sitting, implying that Jaehyun himself has to initiate the hug. He comes over and hugs the youngest anyway, and as soon as he does he can hear the boy weeping. "Hey what's wrong?" Jaehyun calls to mind how many times he asked Bomin the same question before. He even recalled how there was an angry emoji drawn in red below Bomin's sticky note, which is definitely Donghyun's penmanship. Through Bomin's silence he already got his answer. "Again? what did you do this time?" "It was a mistake hyung." Bomin sobs even louder. "You really should stop teasing him every single day. You know what happens when you're getting to his nerves–" Personally, Jaehyun doesn't think Donghyun hates him even this time. He knows he just wants the youngest to learn his lesson that's why he gives him the cold shoulder treatment sometimes. It's Bomin who takes these things seriously so he's not really that worried. "It's more serious this time hyung. I can feel he really really officially hates me now." His sobbing subsides. "Really? Tell me everything." Bomin tells him everything that had happened yesterday, and it only left Jaehyun shaking his head in dismay.


	4. Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bomin explains the whole situation to Jaehyun. Few minutes later, Donghyun arrives. An interrupted dead air follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this has been up my phone for several weeks alr but only decided to post i now lmao might end after another chap coz my lazy butt cant handle more ships

-1 Day Ago-

Bomin's usual routine after he comes home from school would be going straight to bed while he listens to his playlists. But this day he arrived extra early. Their school had to hold faculty meeting regarding the incoming music festival so classes were dismissed early.   
He arrives carrying a heavy bag of snacks and drinks he bought from a convenience store just near their dormitory.   
He hums while looking for his members, planning to give each a piece of his love. Tag, Joochan and Jaehyun claimed they had to participate for group projects that's why they didn't go home together, which Bomin doesn't get at all because as idols, they have their special priveleges.   
He continues looking for any sign of life until he realize he's actually alone at the moment. He takes this opportunity to go treasure hunting on his members precious properties, something he usually does when situations like this happen.   
He rests the snacks he bought on top of the fridge, while the drinks went inside of course. He takes one banana milk for himself to keep him going during this unplanned "activity" of his'. He punches the straw and starts the hunt.   
Half an hour has passed and all he found were thick books, stuffed toys, and basically boring stuff. He can feel the boredom taking over him just by seeing this things. He prepares himself to get out for some fresh air instead when he sees a flash of light given off by an open unfamiliar laptop. He comes closer to find out what caused the sudden flash and it read, "Battery low. Plug in to the nearest source."   
Behind the warning is a document file Bomin had no interest on.  
"More boring stuff?"  
He clicks the drop down tab of the document to search for far more "interesting" information.  
One file placed weirdly in the corner of the laptop piqued his interest. He leans in closer to read the file name.  
"Special"  
"Oooh what exactly is special about this file huh?" The corner of his lips go up.  
"Should I check it out? Of course I should." At this moment there is no stopping of this boy. He was ready to open the intriguing file, hoping for some beans to get spilled.  
"Is anyone here?"  
Bomin's spine straights up upon knowledge of another's presence. He was definitely alerted but is calm enough to put things back as they were.  
"Oh, the document! I have to bring up the document!"  
He was about to do so when the door opens all of a sudden.   
"Oh Bomin-ah! what are you doing?" Donghyun acknowledges the presence of Bomin in the room first before realizing what he was up to. Bomin was still in rush to bring the document back up, but instead he clicks the close button for it.  
"Huh? What the- what are you doing to my document!?" Apparently the laptop was Donghyuns, or was borrowed by him anyway.  
"Hyung. A pop-up appeared." Bomin said with tense voice.  
"What!? What did it say!?" Donghyun's voice intensifies.  
"N-Not Saved"   
"What??"  
"Hyung I'm sorry. I should've known better."  
"Well you really should have!! You just costed me another 7 hours for that report! You–" Donghyun can feel a curse coming out, but he cannot simply say it to the maknae. He himself should also know better. He composes himself and says a few words.  
"Get out."  
"I-I get it hyung. I'm really sorry." His voice trembling, Bomin scurries out of the room. He knows he is in big trouble this time, and he knows only one person whom he can share the situation he's in right now.

"What now Jaehyun hyung? How do I deal with him now?"  
"Do not ask me. I didn't see the whole situation so i can't really prejudge. Have you tried talking to him since then?"  
Bomin bites his lip, guilty of not making any contact or communication to him.  
"Umm I did sort out his wardrobe this morning though..."  
"And...?"  
"He saw it but i think he was oblivious about it."  
"Oblivious?Knowing Donghyun, maybe he's pretending to be. And it could be that he knows it's your doing."  
Bomin protudes a sad pout, but nonetheless it was cute enough for Jaehyun to repeatedly pat his head.  
"Let's wait for him to arrive."  
They waited. For an hour or two. Bomin even managed to cook Egg Soy Sauce Fried Rice as a piece offering for him while waiting. Finally the door opens.  
"We've arrived." Donghyun and Joochan says as they gaze to what suddenly seems like a nice household. Bomin cleaned the entire dorm while waiting too.  
"Joochan come here." The oldest of the 99 liners signals him a sign.   
"Go to the room for a while. I have to sort things out. Again."  
Joochan realizes the whole situation just by feeling the tense atmosphere suddenly pouring in. "Okay I get it. Do well Bongvely." He tells Jaehyun as gives Donghyun a stare telling him to behave. Donghyun sends back a disgrunted face.   
"I'll go ahead and take another shower then." Joochan says.  
Finally there's only the 3 of them left in the living room. It was a baffling situation even for Jaehyun who isn't involved in trivial argument Bomin started. Jaehyun breaks the tension by setting up the scene.  
"You two talk it out. I need some snacks." Jaehyun proceeds to the fridge area, taking his time.  
"Hi hyung." Bomin coyly smiles, handing out the packed lunch.  
"Put it down there somewhere." Donghyun keeps a stern expression.  
"Hyung about yesterday..."  
"Just pretend like it never happened. It's better that way for the both of us."  
"But hyung, I really wanted to clear up things between us."  
"Just stop it already will you? I'm already over it. So should you."  
Bomin can feel deep inside how Donghyun loathes him. He felt guilty, but for the first time in a while he also felt angry to him for not listening to his words. It's no use. He has to let off the steam one way or another.  
"Hyung cant you just listen to me first?"  
"No." He clearly replies.  
"Ugh. See hyung? It's the things you do which makes things difficult!"  
"No Bomin. It's YOU which makes things difficult! YOU make my life difficult! Ever since you came my life has always difficult!"  
Aside from Bomin's sobbing,nothing else can be heard.  
"This is a waste of time. I'm going to sleep."  
Bomin notices Donghyun's eyes, also welling up with tears before he shows his back to him.  
Bomin is all alone. He's always been with his hyungs. But somehow not being in good terms with Donghyun made him feel alone. He began to bowl like a child.  
Out of nowhere, Jaehyun appears to ease the hurt boy.  
"You're right. It's even more serious this time. Are you sure you've told me everything? You're not leaving out any details are you?"   
"Umm hyung." Bomin's expression hardens.  
"I just found at this morning, and i think he did too."  
"What is it? Is it something bad?"  
"Not really but..."  
"Well then what?"Jaehyun, more curious than anyone ever, gets another facepalm inducing response.  
"When I told you something about his file and the pop up "Not Saved" appearing..."  
Bomin takes a two-second long sigh.  
"The pop up actually said "Note Saved""  
Even the kind Jaehyun is triggered.   
"What? Please don't tell me he redid the whole thing before he found out. I might actually hate you if—"  
"He did."  
Jaehyun also sighs, but it was a reassuring one. 

"Let me handle this. Phase two begins tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> idk i cant think of a good title yet but will come up with a better one probably


End file.
